The present invention refers to a transmission mechanism between a drive shaft and a driven shaft, especially applicable in vehicles, vessels, and industrial uses in general.
More specifically, the mechanism of the invention is intended to serve as a clutch between a drive shaft and a driven shaft.
Traditional clutches, used especially in vehicles and vessels, have the drawback of their being limited, when there is an attempt to take advantage of the drive shaft's greatest torque in the driven transmission shaft, without there occurring a risk of damage.
The purpose of the present invention is to obtain a transmission mechanism, usable especially as a clutch, that does not have the limitations of traditional clutches.
Another purpose of the invention is to obtain a transmission mechanism that may also serve as revolution variator, torque converter, speed regulator, and idler.